Online gaming whereby players are able to access a game service via the Internet or other communications network is becoming increasingly popular. For example, this may enable players at different geographical locations to play each other at video games, online board games, online card games and the like. An important task for the online game service is to identify potential matches between players. For example, if player A wishes to play a game the game service is required to suggest one or more potential opponents.
Previously this has been addressed by simply identifying the first available potential player(s) for the match. This identifies matches quickly so that players do not have to wait long periods of time to play a game. However, the resulting match may be unsuitable, for example, if one player is an expert and the other a novice.
More recently, matchmaking processes at online game services have been designed to take into account other factors. For example, the skill of the players, the geographical locations of the players and the quality of communications connection being used by the various players. In this way the quality of the matches in terms of how challenging, interesting and fun those matches are may be improved. However, the time that a player needs to wait until a suitable match is found may often be unacceptably long when this type of approach is used. This is particularly the case where the pool of available players is reduced, perhaps because of the time of day, the particular game and game mode required, or the skill level of the player requiring a match.
Similar problems may also arise for games played without using online services but where it is required to identify matches for players.